Reconnection
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: After Lisa is 'dealt with', what will happen to Ianto? Not a story for Gwen lovers


**Reconnection**

_Prelude_

Ianto Jones sat on the edge of his sofa staring at the carpet. Out of all the events of this confusing and distressing day, the most confusing and distressing to him was why he was still alive. He had hidden his partially converted cyber-girlfriend in the hub; almost caused the deaths of his team mates had caused the deaths of the cybernetics expert and an innocent pizza delivery girl. Jack, his Jack…no not his any more… had held a gun to his head and threatened to kill him. Ianto couldn't understand why when Lisa had finally been executed Jack had merely bundled him into the SUV and driven him, raging, back to his flat, thrusting him through the door and into his living room with the simple instruction to wait there and do nothing until his return.

Ianto had chosen to interpret Jack's order literally and had slumped onto the sofa making no effort to change his blood stained clothing or wash the spatter of Lisa's brain from his face. He had just sat watching the shadows crawl across the floor of his flat – waiting. Staring at the carpet, Ianto noticed a tiny red wine stain, almost hidden by the edge of the sofa. A tiny smile quirked at his mouth as he considered that one of the last thoughts he'd have before death took him was that he should arrange to get his carpet shampooed – the irony almost managed to amuse him.

It was with a slight shock he felt someone sit down next to him, he looked up, he hadn't even heard anyone enter. Jack sat beside him examining the carpet with the same intensity. His throat moved ineffectually until he managed to croak out softly,

'Sir?'

His mouth was so dry that the word was hardly intelligible. Silently Jack got up, went to the small kitchen and returned with a bottle of chilled water. He unscrewed the cap and carefully folded Ianto's fingers around it, leaning close to him to put an arm round his shoulders and help him drink. Ianto tried not to think that this would probably be the last time he would ever be this close to the Captain, the last time that the man's incredible heat would warm him to his core. The water felt wonderful on his parched lips, however and soothed the sharp pain in his throat that was the day's legacy of too much tormented screaming. He tried again,

'Sir, I understand what you have to do. Please believe me that I am truly sorry about the events of today but I'll never be sorry that I tried to help her. If you are offering me a choice, I would prefer execution to retcon. I don't want to live but not remember.'

Jack looked at Ianto sadly, the hurt and betrayal in his eyes was more than Ianto could bear

'Oh Ianto' he said, softly, 'I'm sorry, I'm not offering a choice'

His eyes slid sideways to the now empty bottle of water that Ianto had just placed carefully on a coaster on the coffee table.

Ianto looked into Jack's face with a terrible dawning comprehension,

'What? No! Please Jack I don't want to forget us. Please, please reverse this, I want to remember…'

Jack could barely look into Ianto's eyes,

'Yan, I can't kill you, I won't. Better to forget Lisa and have a normal life. I can't bear to, can't afford to, keep you around me, but we'll find you somewhere nice and give you a good life I swear'

Although the sedative effects of the retcon were already kicking in Ianto was trying hard to make Jack understand,

'Not Lisa… I don't care about her, the day of Canary Wharf she had broken up with me, I tried to help her because I thought I ought to, because of what we had been to each other, not because I still loved her even though I wanted believe I did. _Us_, Jack, you and me. I don't want to forget _us_! I love you…'

Jack looked at the young man with growing horror as he slid into unconsciousness. He pulled the limp and unresisting Ianto into his arms and kissed him,

'Why didn't you say something sooner?' he whispered as a tear slithered down his cheek, 'Ianto I love you too but it's too late now. I meant what I said, I'll make sure you have a good life and…I'll make sure I don't know where you are so there will be no danger you'll ever remember me'

His breath hitching slightly he lowered Ianto into a comfortable position of the sofa and covered him with the blanket that had been folded on the chair. He called Gwen on his mobile,

'It's done' he said 'get the team in and clear up. Gwen…make sure you give him a good life' he listened to Gwen's incoherent objections and said in a sharper tone, 'I don't care about what he's done to us, give him a happy life Gwen – just don't give me any of the details...ever; you hear me?'

'Don't worry Jack,' said Gwen, 'I'll make sure Ianto gets the life he deserves'

'Thanks Gwen' said Jack, sincerely, his eyes still resting on the pale young man that he loved so much. Ending the call he leant over and placed one long last kiss on Ianto's mouth

'I love you Ianto' he whispered, 'and I'll remember you always. Please be happy.'

He looked around Ianto's flat noticing how few personal possessions there seemed to be, Ianto's life was still packed up in the boxes he had bought with him from London. The flat seemed sad and desolate and lonely. A few books rested on the floor and a couple of DVD box sets were next to the TV, one still in its shrink-wrap. The desk in the window caught his eye. On it was a small, battered plastic frame that held a picture of Lisa and Ianto smiling happily with their arms around each other, looking just like any ordinary couple in love. Jack suspected it had sat on Ianto's desk in London and had survived Canary Wharf. On the other side of the desk was a large and very expensive looking pewter frame, the A4 size photo in it showed Jack and Ianto at work in the Hub, Ianto seated at a computer looking up into at Jack's face whilst Jack's hand rested lovingly on Ianto's cheek. Both men were smiling and the affection and ease and the depth of the connection between them was obvious. Jack wondered who had taken the picture; although it's slightly grainy quality suggested that Ianto had downloaded it from the hub CCTV. Jack picked it up and secreted it into a large inside pocket in his greatcoat. Then he turned out the lights, left the flat and walked away from Ianto Jones forever.

_Day 1_

Jack threw down his pen as he closed the last of the files he had been working on. Gods he really hated paperwork! Automatically his hand reached out to where, not too long ago, a freshly made cup of coffee would have been waiting as a reward. It was times like this that he really missed Ianto, he mused bitterly…no mustn't think like that. Mustn't remember those blue eyes that promised so much, or that body warm and pliant under his own. Mustn't remember that there still was no time that he didn't miss Ianto or that it had been 8 months, 19 days, 17 hours and 42 minutes since he had retconned Ianto out of his life and that it had been 8 months, 19 days, 17 hours, 42 minutes and 20 seconds since Ianto Jones had said the words that had irreparably shattered his heart;

'I don't want to forget us! I love you…'

Jack looked at the large pewter framed image on his desk and stroked the young man's face gently with his finger,

"Love you too Yan' he said as he did every night. He shook himself angrily. He had to break this maudlin mood he was in. He was Captain Jack Harkness for fucks sake. He needed to get out of the hub and find a willing nameless partner for some mindless fucking, no, better still, he needed to go where someone else will take control, tell him what to do and relieve him from the constant torment of having to _think._ Luckily he knew just the place.

Jack opened the door of the Vista Club and smiled widely at the attractive middle-aged blonde behind reception,

'Lydia!'

'Captain Harkness, what an unexpected pleasure, sir! We haven't seen you for far too long. How can we serve you this evening?'

Jack's smile grew wider, 'Is Aimee or Evan free?'

The Madam consulted her computer screen, 'Aimee will be free in 15 minutes' she reported,' If you would care to wait, Captain? Could we offer you a drink?'

Jack settled himself into one of the large leather chairs; ordered a large whisky and prepared to wait for his second favourite Dom (after a certain Welshman about whom he did not permit himself to think) was able to see him. The warmth of the room and the anticipation of time with Aimee was beginning to relax Jack, he could feel the knot of tension that seemed to be his constant companion for the last been 8 months, 19 days, 17 hours and 42 minutes, give or take 15 minutes or so start to ease just a little and his eyes began to close.

The sound of a door crashing open jerked Jack upright and sent his hand to rest upon his holstered Webley. A large, red-faced man was storming down the corridor toward the reception desk. Jack was positive that he recognised him as a prominent member of the city council, although when Jack had last encountered him at a security meeting he had been wearing considerably more than an unbuttoned shirt, Y-fronts and socks with suspenders. The enraged man stopped at the desk and thrust his face into Lydia's

'Not good enough' he snarled, 'when I pay your, frankly exorbitant prices I expect the meat I'm playing with to at least remember my name!'

Lydia noticed that Jack was taking an interest and raised an elegant eyebrow, 'Firstly, sir' she said icily 'if you remember, the costs of our companions is greater for you since your specialist tastes often render them "unavailable" for a period of time – this is a condition of your continued membership of our establishment that you, yourself agreed to. Secondly, may I suggest that this is not the place to have this discussion and if you would care to come through to my office and finish dressing I'm sure we can bring this matter to a mutually satisfactory conclusion'

The red-faced man got even redder, which fascinated Jack since he hadn't believe it to be possible, 'Aye, well,' he said, calming slightly, 'I may have done a bit of damage to the boy, he made me so angry. We might need to discuss compensation possibly' and he shuffled grudgingly towards the door that Lydia had indicated,

'Captain Harkness, if you will excuse me for a moment' the Madam said graciously

Jack inclined his head and the door closed. Once Jack was certain that they were unlikely to reappear he made his way up the corridor from which the enraged customer had emerged. Only one of the doors on the long, dimly lit corridor was ajar and a low droning was emitting from the room within.

Jack pushed open the door, the room was even darker that the corridor and was hung with rich dark red fabrics. At first the room appeared empty but as Jack's eyes became accustomed to the gloom he could see the slender body of a man, not much more than a boy, Jack thought, curled on the floor at the foot of the bed. He was in as much of a foetal position as he could manage, given that one arm was tied tightly to the bed frame by a velvet rope. The pale skin of the man's back and upper thighs were heavily marked with welts from a thick leather whip that had been discarded on the bed, a thin trickle of blood was oozing its way around a riding crop, the thick handle of which had been left in his anus. Jack's face darkened with fury and he began to move quickly into the room. As the man on the floor heard his footsteps he curled himself up even tighter and the droning became louder and more desperate. Jack came to a halt and spoke in a low and reassuring tone'

'It's OK, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to help'

Realising that his height and bulk were intimidating, Jack removed his greatcoat, got onto his hands and knees and crawled up to the traumatised young man. Jack pulled a knife from his boot in order to cut the rope that was shackling the young man to the bed but as the blade flashed in the dim light the boy froze with fear and although the droning continued, it had a new and frantic note within it. Jack realised that some of the blood he could see on the man's body and legs had come from numerous thin shallow cuts around his genitals and thighs. Jack slowly put his knife away and began to untie the rope. It took a long time because the fabric of the rope was slick with blood but eventually it fell away and the boy pulled himself into an even smaller ball. Jack didn't think he had seen anything so pitiful or anything that had made him more furious in a very long time. He stroked the long, curly, sweat soaked hair. 'I want to help' he whispered, 'I'm sorry but we need to get this whip out of you – it's going to hurt but I promise you, I _promise_ you this will be the last time that anyone will ever hurt you if I have anything to do with it'

Jack paused but the hysterical monotone didn't falter. Gritting his teeth Jack took hold of the riding crop and with one swift movement pulled it clear of the man's anus and flung it across the room. The man on the floor gave a shrill scream of agony. Jack swallowed as bile rose in his throat, 'Sorry, sorry' he murmured, ' Look, I'm going to touch you, OK? I just want to turn you over and make sure that bastard hasn't done anything else to you'

He leant close and tried to pull the young man into his arms but the boy's body remained ridged. Jack bent close to try to distinguish what he was saying. It was the same thing, over and over again;

'Jack, Jack, must remember Jack, beautiful Jack. Think about Jack. Picture Jack. Jack, Jack, must remember Jack, beautiful Jack. Think about Jack. Picture Jack. Jack, Jack, must remember Jack, beautiful Jack. Think about Jack. Picture Jack'

Christ! Only one person had ever said his name like that! Jack rolled the injured man over and looked into blue eyes that he hadn't seen for been 8 months, 19 days and about 18 hours.

"Ianto!' Jack hugged him tightly as tears slid down his face 'Gods what are you doing here?' He couldn't stop stroking the younger mans face as he rocked him into an embrace. Looking up into Jack's face Ianto began to struggle and cry.

'No!' he whimpered, 'you're not Jack! I'm seeing things, hearing things. I can even smell him. Oh God I've gone mad, like mam'

Jack pulled Ianto closer, afraid he might hurt himself, 'Jones, Ianto Jones' he said softly, 'I swear to you, you haven't gone mad, I've found you and I'm never, never letting you out of my sight again'

Ianto relaxed and reached up to stroke Jack's face,

'Jack' he said wonderingly, then as Jack leant down and brushed a gentle kiss on Ianto's bruised and split lips, his eyes widened and he repeated softly 'Jack'

Jack never knew how long he sat on the floor with Ianto in his arms. They never broke eye contact, just touched and stroked each other's faces and murmured each other's names. It was only when Ianto began to shiver uncontrollably that Jack pulled himself together,

'We need to get you out of here' he told Ianto. 'I'm going to go and have a few words with Lydia, then I'm taking you home'

Ianto clutched Jacks' shirt tightly, 'please, please don't leave me, not again'

Jack felt like his heart was breaking all over again, 'Cariad I have to' he picked up his coat and wrapped Ianto in it. He smiled, 'See, you know how much I love this coat, I wouldn't entrust it to just anyone. I'll be back for it and you – OK?'

The door of Lydia's office was kicked open and a very, very angry Jack Harkness stood there. Lydia and the aggrieved councilman looked at him.

'Captain Harkness?' the Madam enquired with her trademark politeness.

Jack smiled, wolfishly, 'Lydia, just to let you know that I'm taking Ianto Jones home. I'll be by tomorrow to buy his contact from you if you will have the paperwork ready for me by noon'

'Hold on, hold on, just a minute' said the red-faced man, 'I like that boy, he's quiet, obedient. What gives you the right to waltz in here and take him?' He turned to Lydia, 'Why didn't you tell me he was for sale? I'll make you a very generous offer!'

Jack bristled, grabbed the councilman by the lapels of his jacket and slammed him up against the wall, 'Ianto Jones is not for sale' he snarled 'I should kill you for what you have done to him'

The councilman struggled free of Jack's grasp, 'I don't know who you think you are' he blustered as he re-seated himself in front of the desk

Jack thrust his face into that of the terrified man, 'I'm Captain Jack Harkness' he growled.

To his surprise the other man laughed – 'Ha, you're _that_ Jack aren't you? He screamed and sobbed and cried for you when I fucked him– what happened to him afterwards was your fault'

Jack was reaching for his gun when the smallest cough from Lydia drew the attention of both men,

'The family of Captain Harkness have a long and valued association with this institution' she said,' and as far as I am concerned that will continue for as long as I have control of this house and beyond.' Jack smirked and the other man glared at him 'Mr Edwards,' Lydia continued, 'For the way you have treated one of my staff tonight you are hereby formally expelled from membership of this establishment and all others like it in the city, effective immediately. There will be a substantial termination fee which you will pay; otherwise I will re-coup my losses by selling footage of your 'hobby' to the local and national media'

Edwards collapsed back down in the chair and mopped his face. Lydia turned to Jack,

'I paid £50,000 for his contract,' she told him

Jack nodded, 'acceptable' he said, 'if I can take him now'

The Madam nodded, 'Does he need treatment?' she enquired, delicately, 'I can recommend someone who will do a good job and ask no questions'

'No' said Jack, 'I'll take care of him. You might want to give that information to Mr Edwards though' and picking up the decorative paper knife from the desk he stabbed Edwards through the back of his hand pinning it and him to the desk then, disregarding the man's screams, he swept out of the room.

Ianto was still lying on the floor when Jack returned to the room. He had managed to put Jack's greatcoat on, wrapping it around himself and was stroking the sleeves as if he could not believe his senses. He flinched when Jack appeared in the doorway but relaxed when Jack spoke his name in a low tone.

'Ianto, we're leaving now. I'm going to take you home to get some things then you are coming to my place, OK?'

Ianto began to snuffle and Jack was horrified to see a large tear roll down his cheek 'We can't, we can't. I don't want you to see where I live' he whispered, 'can't I just come back to yours?'

Jack frowned, 'Why can't I see where you live?' he asked

'I don't want you to – it's, it's…not very nice' said Ianto

'Cariad' said Jack, 'you need to collect your stuff; you'll be staying with me for a long time. C'mon I don't care where you live I just care that I've found you' Ianto struggled to his feet and stood swaying, moving swiftly forward Jack lifted Ianto into his arms; he wasn't prepared to risk Ianto fainting through blood loss or even hurting his bare feet on the pavement. Jack didn't want to have to start searching for Ianto's clothes he knew he just had to get him away, get him somewhere that held just the two of them. Ianto rested his head on Jack's broad shoulder with a sigh. He murmured something quietly

'What was that, Yan?' asked Jack, 'what did you say?'

'Happy' whispered Ianto

Jack pulled the SUV to a halt outside one of the dirtiest looking takeaway's he had ever seen. Almost before Jack had removed the keys from the ignition Ianto had staggered out of the vehicle and weaved his way across the road, oblivious to the pain and damage the gravel and glass strewn road surface was causing his naked feet, he was clearly intent of getting this part of the night over with as quickly as possible. Jack leapt out,

'Ianto wait' he cried.

Ianto came to a stop outside a dingy doorway next to the takeaway and leant tiredly against the wall, 'it's just up here Jack, c'mon'

Jack hurried across the road, paused and took a hard look around at the neighbourhood and initiated the highest level of security locking on the SUV.

Ianto led the way up a dark and steep stairway to a battered grubby door. Jack followed slowly behind trying to keep his clothes from brushing the walls which were filthy. At the head of the stairs, Ianto turned to face him, an expression of dismay on his face;

'My keys' he stammered, 'they're back at the club'

Jack grinned, 'no problem' he said as he gently moved Ianto to one side and kicked the door open.

With the hint of a small smile, Ianto pushed past Jack and switched on the light, the dim bulb barely illuminated the short hallway before them. A tiny kitchen lay off to one side and an even smaller shower room was opposite. The walls of the shower cubical were faded and cracked. The whole place smelt musty and unpleasant. Opening the door at the end of the hallway Ianto ushered Jack into a medium sized room, which clearly functioned as both living room and bedroom. The room was cold and damp, splotches of mould spotted the peeling wallpaper and the carpet was black with age and sticky in places. The only furniture was a single bed, which doubled as a sofa against one wall with a large plastic crate at one end from which Ianto pulled a pair of threadbare jeans and a faded tee-shirt, both old but scrupulously clean and a battered pair of trainers that had seen better days.

Jack watched as Ianto struggled to put the tight jeans on, hissing in pain as the rough fabric caught on the cuts and bruises on his thighs and bottom. 'Why not just put on some underwear and a tee-shirt,' suggested Jack, 'you'll be more comfortable and we are only going from here back to my place, you don't need to be completely dressed'

Ianto glanced at him with empty eyes, 'I don't have any under wear' he stated flatly turning his back on Jack, 'in my line of work it's seen as a considerable disadvantage, Sir' Roughly he pulled down the jeans he had just painstakingly put on and thrust his ass toward Jack, 'Ease of access is what counts' he snapped. Jack took an involuntary step backwards and Ianto had the grace to blush and look embarrassed at his soft, pained moan of 'Ianto' and, with a muttered apology, he carefully dressed himself once more

Jack tried to keep his face impassive but he couldn't understand how his cleanliness obsessed and brilliant archivist had ended up in such a squalid hovel with such a disastrous life, he made a mental note to have a serious talk with Gwen – she had been the one responsible for creating Ianto's new life after all – a talk that might involve retcon or a bullet if her answers didn't satisfy him. The living room door had swung closed behind them and as Jack turned to leave he noticed a good quality plastic suit bag hanging on a hook. Curious, he unzipped it and saw that it contained the black Armani suit he purchased for Ianto for his last birthday.

Ianto noticed him looking at it,

'That's the only thing of value I have, it's all I want to take' he said moving across to take the suit bag from the hook and laying it reverently over his arm, 'Can we please go now, Jack? Jack?'

But Jack was standing mesmerised by what the removal of the suit bag had revealed. Ianto had covered the door behind it with sheets of paper forming a series of drawings – all of them of Jack. Jack working at his desk, looking intent and serious, Jack, moving away from the viewer, coat billowing around his legs, Jack on a rooftop, silhouetted against a stormy sky - strong charcoal portraits which contrasted with other more delicate soft pencil sketches; Jack sprawled naked across a bed with a satisfied post-coital smile on his lips, Jack sleeping, cradling a dark head on his chest, his face relaxed and his expression tender, Jack and Ianto naked, entwined in each other's arms – Ianto's face buried in Jack's neck and Jack's head resting on Ianto's shoulder. Each drawing had the same legend 'My Beautiful Jack'

Once, when a client had been particularly vicious and hurt him quite badly, Lydia's doctor friend had given Ianto a very strong pain killing injection that had made him feel as if his head was stuffed with cotton wool. He felt like that now, his voice sounded muffled and strange in his ears and he felt as if he was looking at Jack from one end of a very long corridor. Ianto couldn't understand why Jack was staring so fixedly at the living room door, Ianto just wanted to get out, the flat felt too dirty, too cold and too small to contain them both. Making a tremendous effort he shuffled forward and tried to attract Jack's attention;

'Can we please go now, Jack? Jack?'

The next thing he knew, his vision was blurring; Ianto felt his knees giving way and he was starting to crumple but before he hit the floor he was in Jack's arms again. 'Sorry Ianto, this is all getting a bit much for you isn't it?' said Jack's voice in his ear, 'the adrenaline must be wearing off and you're crashing. C'mon, let's get you somewhere warm and safe'

Then there was a sensation of being lifted up and held tightly and Ianto slipped into darkness. Later, he was vaguely aware of being stripped and an analgesic antiseptic cream being gently applied to his wounds. He was encouraged to drink something that was warm and fragrant; then there were clean sheets, a warm duvet and a soft pillow and Jack's voice saying,

'Sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up'

Jack stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking at Ianto as he slept, God he looked so young, too young to have lived through the things he had; Jack just wanted to hold him and protect him from all the hurt in the world. The events of the night had proved too much for the young man and he hadn't even flinched in his sleep when Jack had drawn some blood from him. Jack looked at his watch, with exhaustion and the sedative he had slipped into the camomile tea he had made Ianto drink he calculated he had about three hours in which to do what he had to in order to still be sure that he would be in the flat when Ianto awoke.

_Day 2_

Ianto woke with a jolt of fear. He had had The Dream again last night and it had been more vivid and real than it had ever been before. He had dreamt that Jack Harkness had appeared at the club where he was working and had rescued him from an abusive client. Ianto remembered the feel of Jack's coat against his skin, Jack's distinctive scent and the soft brush of Jack's lips against his skin. Ianto kept his eyes tightly closed, he didn't want to wake up in his dismal flat and his depressing life, he didn't want to face the fact that his dreams were starting to feel more solid than his reality – that he was scared that he was on his way to Providence Park, just like his mother. It was no good, sleep had gone; he had to bite the bullet and face the day. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared straight into the blue eyes of Jack Harkness who was stretched out on the bed next to him. Ianto couldn't help himself, a massive grin spread across his face and he grabbed Jack and kissed him passionately.

'Well, good morning to you too' smiled Jack, 'how are you feeling today?'

Ianto didn't answer immediately; he just stared at Jack as if he was committing every element of his face to his soul.

'Ianto?'

'I'm...confused'

Jack laughed, 'well that's a start' he said, 'go have a bath and I'll cook you some breakfast, then we'll talk'

Ianto climbed out of the bed and without thinking wandered automatically into the bathroom, then stopped.

'How do I know the way to the bathroom' he frowned, 'Have I...have I been here before?'

Jack was watching him carefully, 'do you think you have?'

Ianto thought, 'I think so...I remember being here with you. Oh, the carpet in the living room needs cleaning; I've spilt red wine by the sofa'

Jack took a deep breath, 'This was your flat' he told Ianto, 'Your place'

Ianto's frown deepened 'But…I've been gone for a long time' he said, 'how is it still mine'

Jack looked down at the floor, 'After you… after I…well, after' he stumbled, 'I paid off the mortgage, kept it on'

'Why?'

'So I'd have somewhere to come when missing you got too much. So, I'd have somewhere to keep the good memories'

'Good memories…?' queried Ianto then his voice trailed off and he began to smile

'What?' asked Jack

'I remember having sex with you against this wall – the bedroom was too far away I seem to recall'

Jack laughed a clear, happy sound and Ianto immediately made it a life ambition to make Jack laugh like that as often as possible. Just then Jack's phone began to trill. He smiled at Ianto, 'Go! Bath' he said as he turned away and checked the caller ID.

'Owen? What have you got for me?'

'Jack, just ringing with the preliminary results of the scans and the blood sample you left for me'

'and...?'

'Based on the scans, I'm seeing some healed rib fractures, a recently fractured cheek bone which is healing and some deep bruising. The blood sample shows anaemia, borderline malnutrition and dehydration, there's a raised white cell count suggesting an infection – could be an inflammatory response from the rib fractures I suppose, some of them are pretty recent too.'

'Oh'

'I also ran a screen for STIs, Jack. He's clean but someone has been ensuring he gets a regular dose of broad-spectrum antibiotics. Someone had a reason to keep him healthy. Make sure he has some decent food and plenty of fluids and he should be fine. Keep an eye on his temperature – call me if it goes up'

'Thanks Owen'

'Jack, erm…the scan also showed significant anal trauma and scarring – be aware there may be psychological problems, emotional outbursts, flares of temper, that sort of thing.'

'Right, er… I'll need a couple of days to deal with this. Owen could you –'

'Way ahead of you Captain, I've already sent an e-mail on your behalf telling the girls you have been called to an emergency UNIT meeting in London and won't be back for three days. '

'Thanks Owen, I'll seriously owe you one for this'

'No problem Captain, say hello to the teaboy for me'

Jack nearly swallowed his tongue 'What?!'

'C'mon, Jack, you know I'm very, very good! You wouldn't employ me otherwise. Only one person could get you all twitched up and bent out of shape like this – you've found Ianto haven't you? And it's clear that he hasn't been living the happy post-retcon life we all assumed, am I right?

'...'

'This comes under patient confidentiality, Jack; I won't tell them what you are up to'

'Thank you Owen' said Jack sincerely, his throat tight

'No problem Captain, treat him good – yeah?'

Ianto luxuriated in the bath, after the weak lukewarm shower he was accustomed to this was heaven. There seemed to be an endless supply of hot water and Jack had added copious amounts of a cinnamon and ginger bubble bath to the water. He closed his eyes and slipped into a light doze. He heard the bathroom door open, and close gently and then gave a small mummer of content as he felt Jack gently run his fingers through his hair,

'You've let it grow' Jack said

'Couldn't afford to get it cut' confessed Ianto, 'a lot of the clients liked it long too'

He heard Jack give a swallow and mentally berated himself, everything he said seemed designed to inadvertently cause the maximum amount of pain to Jack.

'Let me wash your hair' said Jack, 'Do you remember how much you used to enjoy that?'

'mmm'

Ianto relaxed as Jack massaged a lavender smelling shampoo into his hair and rinsed it clean, then tensed as Jack ran a hand over his far too prominent ribs

'You've lost weight too'

Ianto huffed a small bitter laugh, ' The club didn't pay badly but once I'd paid my rent and met my other...financial obligations I didn't have much money left for food, besides...' he bit the sentence short

'Besides..what?' asked Jack

Ianto ducked his head away from Jack's fingers, 'nothing, doesn't matter'

Jack slid two fingers under Ianto's chin and gently turned him to face him, 'C'mon Ianto we have the opportunity for a new start here, no hiding, no secrets. So…besides…what?

Ianto blushed, a tide of crimson sweeping across his features 'I was just gonna say that after 10 hours of sucking cock and swallowing come you tend not to be all that hungry'. There was an edgy and painful silence. Ianto sighed, blown it he thought, well done Jones. Slowly he pulled himself out of the bath keeping his head down; he couldn't bear to look at the man he knew he was losing for a second time.

'I'm sorry Jack' he whispered,' I know I must disgust you. Thank you for saving me last night, I'm so grateful that I got the chance to see you one last time. I'll just get dressed and leave. I hate to ask but -could you lend me the money for a taxi? I'll make sure you get it back. It's probably a good idea if you forget about me. Please don't come looking for me, I don't think I could cope with losing you a third time' a tear slid down his cheek and he brushed it away angrily

'Do you think so little of me?' asked Jack, softly

Ianto spun round, 'What'

'Ianto, you stupid, wonderful man, I love you, I loved you when a Pteradon dropped me on top of you, I loved you when you were hiding a cyberman in our basement, I loved you every second we were apart and I love you even more now I've found you again. Nothing you do could do would ever disgust me' He pulled Ianto into his arms and brushed his lips with his own, it started off as a chaste kiss but Ianto's lips were soft and warm under his own and invited Jack's tongue inside his mouth and…gods it had been so long. The familiarity and strangeness of the encounter added a frisson that both men submitted to.

Ianto shuddered as Jack slowly slid his hand over his chest, stroking and teasing his nipples to a tingling hardness. Ianto slid his hand under Jack's shirt and ran his hand over Jack's back, scrapping lightly with his nails to hear him hiss with pleasure. Hurriedly he moved his hands to undo Jacks fly and release his straining erection and tried to force Jacks hand, which was softly stroking the skin of his hips and lower back, down to his own painfully hard cock. Both the men were breathing heavily, unwilling to break a kiss that had turned into a battle with tongues fighting for dominance and teeth biting on lips.

'God Jack,' moaned Ianto, Hurry up! C'mon'

'No' panted Jack and he licked his way down the soft skin of Ianto's throat 'want to take this slowly – want to taste all of you'

'For fucks sake! I'm throwing you a freebie here! Hurry it up can't you?'

Jack stilled instantly. Ianto felt his warm hands lift from his skin leaving the chill of loss behind them. Fuck, fuck, fuck, he done it again, said the exact thing calculated to cause the most amount of agony to the one person in the world who still seemed prepared to care about him. He forced himself to look into Jack's face; the expression there was bleak, hurt and frozen. He looked as if all the pain in the universe was resting on his shoulders and it was destroying him.

'Gods Jack, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I can't seem to stop saying the wrong things; I don't know what's the matter with me!'

Jack brushed a thumb over his cheek and smiled at him, Ianto thought it was the saddest, most heart-breaking thing he had ever seen in the whole of his life.

'You've forgotten how to be loved' Jack said mournfully and he walked past Ianto and out of the bathroom.

Ianto stayed naked and motionless on the bathmat, hoping against hope that Jack would return, until the slamming of the front door obliterated even that small sliver of optimism. He still couldn't move until eventually his drying skin began to chill and he started to shiver. Moving like an old man Ianto made his way back to the bedroom. Jack had obviously been out early, shopping for him; soft black cotton drawstring pants, a selection of long sleeved tee shirts, many of them a deep rich red colour, and...gods...underwear, loads and loads of underwear, lay at the foot of the bed. Ianto looked around for the garments he had been wearing the previous night but Jack had clearly disposed of them, sighing heavily Ianto dressed himself in the clothes Jack had provided. They felt warm and substantial and soft against his skin and reminded him painfully of Jack. The love and concern implied in the provision of these clothes, all natural fabrics chosen to soothe rather than hurt his injuries from the previous night, nearly undid him. He knew he should go, head back to his dingy lonely flat but he couldn't summon the energy to raise himself from the bed. He realised that he had no money and no real idea where in the city he was. Ianto lay back down on the bed, curled into a ball of absolute misery and began to consider what his options might be.

When Jack returned some 40 minutes later, he found Ianto sitting on the sofa in the living room serenely contemplating one of the sharp chopping knives from the kitchen. Slowly Jack placed the carrier bags he had with him down on the floor and moved cautiously up to Ianto.

'Hey Yan,' he said, struggling to speak calmly, 'whatcha doin'?'

Ianto huffed a quiet sigh, 'oh ya know' he said, dreamily tilting the blade of the knife so that it gleamed in the sunlight, 'just thinking about…stuff'

Jack nodded, 'Yep, stuff thinking, that's always a good strategy. Erm… you wanna put the knife down Yan?'

Ianto placed the flat edge of the knife blade along the skin of his forearm and tilted his head to consider the effect

'No' he said, slowly 'Don't believe I do'

'C'mon' said Jack desperately, 'I've got us some nice food, why don't you put the knife down and eat with me – hey?'

'I don't think that's a good idea Jack' replied Ianto

'Okaaay – wanna tell me why?'

'The more time I spend with you now' explained Ianto, gently and patiently 'the harder it will be for you when I'm gone. I don't want to hurt you more than I have already. I didn't expect you back so soon and….' His voice trailed away as he lost interest in his sentence and began running the point of the knife lightly over the skin of his wrist.

Jack shuddered and cleared his throat, 'Please Cariad' he said, 'I don't want you to leave me at all. Please, none of it works without you, everything is too hard. I can't be without you. I…I get so lonely and I need you so much. No-one can help me but you'

For the first time since he had entered the room, Ianto lifted his head and looked at Jack, 'You need me?' he asked, wonderingly

Jack nodded again, 'I've lived a long time Ianto Jones but no-one, no-one has ever completed me like you, no-one has ever given me the tranquillity to accept my life in the here and now except you. I know I did a terrible thing to you but the months I have been without you have been like a living death to me. I'm begging you, please, please don't leave me again'

Ianto was crying silently, 'You need me?' he repeated

'More than life itself' said Jack, gently taking the knife out of Ianto's hand 'without you even breathing is pointless'

'I thought I repelled you. I thought you had left me again'

Jack smiled 'No' he reassured him, 'You had forgotten how to be loved, you had mislaid what it meant to be us, so I went to get some things to remind you'. He rummaged in one of the carrier bags. He pulled out Ianto's stopwatch and taking Ianto's hand placed it in his palm closing his fingers over it. 'Remember this?' he asked anxiously, 'Remember the fun we had with it? Remember the timed wanking? Seeing how long I could suck you without you coming? The naked hide and seek?' Jack could see the start of a tiny smile on Ianto's mouth and, encouraged, he returned to the bag, producing a deep red tie, Ianto's smile widened and he ran the heavy silk though his fingers, twisting it around his wrists like a restraint. Finally Jack pulled out the pewter framed image that had once been on Ianto's desk and had been on Jack's for the past eight months He put it on the coffee table in front of Ianto. Then he pulled out an identical frame and placed it next to it. Ianto smiled, Jack had framed one of the drawings that he had pinned on the door of his living room, the one which showed he and Jack in an intimate embrace

'Ianto, my beautiful Ianto, look at us, we are incredible together' said Jack, softly 'look at us then tell me you are not essential to me, tell me I'm not a necessity to you, tell me we don't fit'

Ianto reached out and gently touched the pictures. Then he stood up and pulled Jack into his arms, burying his face in Jack's neck and pulling Jack's head down to rest on his shoulder, replicating the pose in the drawing.

'Love you'

'Love you too. Promise me you won't leave me alone before you have to?'

'I promise'

_Interlude _

Later Jack and Ianto were curled around each other on the bed, feeding each other cold bacon, fried bread and sausages that they had rescued from the discarded breakfast that Jack had bought earlier but which had somehow got forgotten in the slow removal of clothing and the tasting of skin that had seemed a natural progression of their reconnection. Jack had kissed every new scar and every bruise on Ianto's body weeping softly as he did so. Then it had been Ianto's turn to sob as Jack licked and nibbled and sucked him into a crashing orgasm.

Ianto bent his head to suck up a button mushroom that had somehow found its way into Jack's navel, making him chuckle.

'Tickles' said Jack threading his fingers through Ianto's long hair, 'I think this hairstyle is growing on me though – more to hold on to' He felt Ianto smile against his skin.

'Yan?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you feel ready to tell me what happened to you?'

Ianto shuffled up to rest his head on Jack's chest, 'OK' he sighed, 'but try not to get mad.'

_It was the hammering on the door that woke Ianto up, the pounding on the wood setting up a nice counter rhythm to the pounding in his head. He rolled out of his lumpy bed and wrapping the duvet around himself partly for warmth and partly from modesty he shuffled towards the door. Whoever it was that was outside was hammering harder – and yelling,_

'_Mr Jones! Ianto! I know you are in there! Open up please'_

_Ianto opened the door, a policewoman stood outside. As soon as she saw Ianto she pushed her way into the flat. Somewhat bemused, Ianto followed her into the living room and curled himself up on the bed._

'_How can I help you officer?' he enquired politely._

'_How are you sweetheart?'_

_Ianto raised an eyebrow 'I'm sorry' he said, 'do I know you?' _

_The woman looked worried, 'Ianto, you took quite a battering last night – are you sure you haven't got a concussion, you look even paler than usual'_

_Ianto continued to watch her warily. The WPC gave a huge sigh._

'_My name's Liz' she told him, 'WPC Liz Thomas. I pulled you away from a beating last night. One of your clients got a bit rough, didn't want to pay you. I should have called it in but I've arrested you too many times, so I just bought you back here – you said you just needed a good night's sleep'_

_Ianto frowned, 'Sorry, arrested me for what?'_

'_Soliciting' _

_Ianto felt sick. Liz sat beside him and stroked his arm._

'_Ianto' she said, 'how long before this life kills you? Please, sweetheart, you have to get off the streets'_

'_I don't know how' said Ianto, honestly. Liz bit her lip,_

'_Suppose I could get you work at a gentleman's club' she made air quotes with her fingers, 'It would take some cash but at least you would have protection'_

'_I haven't got any money' said Ianto, 'look around you. Think I'm stashing my millions under the bed'_

'_Suppose I could help?' said Liz_

_Ianto laughed, 'Cardiff police paying that well these days are they?'_

_Liz scowled, 'I could lose my job over this, you could be a little less...snarky'_

_Ianto put his head in his hands, 'I'm sorry' he said, 'I'm feeling a little disorientated and shaky, none of this feels real at the moment'_

_Liz patted him on the shoulder 'I know love, listen – my grandmother, she left me a shit load of money when she died. Lydia at the Vista owes me a favour, how about I call round and found out how much it would cost to get you onto her books. I could loan you the money and you could pay me back from your earnings.'_

'_Why would you do that for me?'_

_Liz laughed and pulled him into a hug, 'Because I like you Ianto!'_

Ianto raised his head from Jack's chest and looked into his face. Jack was frowning,

'You say you didn't know this woman' he stated, 'Didn't remember her later?'

'No' replied Ianto, 'she told me that she had arrested me a few times but that she could see that I wasn't like most of the boys on the street. She'd seen my suit and she said…' Ianto stopped and swallowed hard, 'she said it was obvious that someone had cared a great deal for me once, that I hadn't always been such a worthless piece of shit. She said that I had told her that I didn't want to give up the life because I couldn't do anything else so she sort of kept an eye on me.'

Jack didn't say anything but his arms tightened around Ianto and he kissed him hard.

'Anyway,' Ianto continued 'After a few hours she came back, she told me that she had managed to convince Madam Lydia to take me on. She said it had cost £75,000'

Jack was stroking Ianto's back, 'you know she lied to you, Ianto?'

'What?!'

Jack gritted his teeth and ploughed on, doggedly, he thought Ianto had a right to know. 'Lydia pays for her contracts, not the other way around – she paid this Liz woman £50,000 for you'

Ianto was stunned 'but…but Liz took 75% of everything I earned' he stumbled, 'For the last eight and a half months, I've been subsisting on £75 a week because of her'

'Is that what you meant by meeting your other financial obligations?'

Ianto nodded and then began to look worried, 'If Madam Lydia paid money for me then you have to return me to her, don't you? I don't want to go back, Jack'

Jack kissed him, 'It's sorted' he said shortly. He didn't want to tell Ianto he had bought him out of his contract to the Madam, he wasn't too sure what Ianto's reaction would be since the younger man didn't seem too emotionally stable at the moment. He realise that Ianto was crying quietly, his tears pooling on Jack's chest.

'Liz Thomas' he sniffed, 'she told me she was my friend, she told me she liked me even though I was street scum. Now you're saying she made money on me and out of me.'

Jack was furious, 'she called you street scum?' he growled, "she wasn't much of a friend then

Ianto shook his head, 'she was right; I am pathetic and worthless. I try, Jack, I try so hard but no-one would want me as a friend, why would they?'

Jack was shaking with anger, 'Ianto Jones listen to me – you are brilliant and brave and intelligent and the most gorgeous person I have ever known. '

Ianto was shaking his head. 'Lisa left me, you sent me away, the woman I thought was a friend demoralised me and used me, I'm only good at being just a convenient hole to fuck. Jack is that why, do you think, that I'm so impossible to love?'

'Ianto, Cariad, you have to stop thinking like this. I love you, gods I can't stop myself loving you. This woman manipulated you when you were drugged, sick and confused.'

'Huh' Ianto sounded unconvinced

Jack held him even tighter, 'we'll find her, Yan, don't worry. I'll make her pay for what she's done to you.' Then he glowered and said 'wait…eight and a half months? Are you sure Ianto?'

Ianto nodded, 'of course I am – why?'

_Jack knew as he walked through the door that the team had been talking about Ianto and the events of the previous night. It wasn't so much that everyone fell silent it was more the fact that they wouldn't meet his eye. He could tell by the way Tosh minimised the screen that she was working on that she had been monitoring the CCTV footage trying to catch by glimpse of the disgraced Welshman and the noise of instruments being crashed around in the medical bay emphasised Owen's discontent. Gwen, however, was hovering outside the door to Jack's office, looking hopeful_

'_Gwen?'_

'_Could I have a word please Jack?'_

_Jack opened the door, ushered Gwen inside and settled down behind his desk looking at her enquiringly. Gwen took a deep breath_

'_I've settled Ianto' she said, 'I just wanted to reassure you that he will be fine – I'll keep an eye on him from a distance, just to make sure he doesn't shake the retcon'_

_Jack looked down at the surface of his desk, his vision was blurring. He didn't want Gwen to see him cry. _

'_Thanks Gwen' he whispered, 'you are sure he'll be OK?'_

'_I made certain of it' said Gwen. She hesitated then said, 'Jack, are you OK? I know you and Ianto had a...thing. But you should be glad you found out what he was like before it got too serious, whilst it was still superficial and meaningless, whilst he was still just your part-time shag and bed warmer.'_

_Jack closed his eyes and thought; Meaningless? Superficial? Oh, Ianto, my Ianto, never that. He realised that Gwen was still talking_

'_I want you to know,' she was saying, 'that with Ianto gone, I'm here for you'_

_Jack dredged up a smile, 'thanks Gwen'_

'_No' she leant over the desk and ran her finger down Jack's chest, sliding a couple of his shirt buttons undone and scratching the exposed skin of his chest with her fingernail 'you're not hearing me. I'm...here...for you – like Ianto was'_

_Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Gwen seriously think that she could ever be what Ianto had to him? He heaved a large sigh and pushed Gwen away, 'We're all upset' he said, 'so I'm gonna pretend that you didn't say that, you'd better leave' _

_Gwen moved towards the door and then looked back towards Jack, 'I meant it, Jack – when you are ready I'll be waiting for you'_

'You were there for eight and a half months?' Jack asked Ianto, he was staring to get a very, very nasty idea in his head. Ianto had been sent to work in the club as soon as Jack had retconned him. At first Jack had believed that somehow Ianto had been hijacked from the life that Gwen had set up for him by people with a grudge against him, or Torchwood or Jack, but now he was afraid to think about what Gwen's hatred and jealously of Ianto might have lead her to.

Ianto nodded, 'I couldn't remember anything before waking up on that first day. Liz reckoned it was the head injury, she thought that maybe I was so unhappy that I just didn't want to remember. It was like I was born straight into the life I was in when you found me. But I was starting to get flashes of stuff. It frightened me. I thought I was going mad like my mam – I didn't want to be locked up'

Jack buried his face in Ianto's hair, 'What did you remember?'

Ianto smiled, 'I dreamt you first of all'

Jack laughed, 'What I'm your dream man am I?'

'Oh yeah'

_Ianto's hands were tied above his head and he was blindfolded. He could feel the heat of the naked and very aroused male body that was sharing the bed with him as the other person slowly kissed and nibbled the sensitive skin along his jaw line and collar bones. Ianto's own erection was straining for attention and he groaned loudly as his bed mate swirled his tongue around his left nipple before drawing the hypersensitive nub into his warm wet mouth and sucking hard. He let out a wail of disappointment as the mouth was withdrawn and heard a low chuckle. Ianto writhed as strong hands parted his legs and a long finger, thick with lube, insinuated itself into his ass, his hips bucked involuntarily and the finger was soon joined by two more and spasms of desire shot through his body as they brushed across his prostate. The fingers withdrew but were immediately replaced by a thick cock that filled him making Ianto scream out with pleasure. Soft fingers were caressing his balls, which were hard and tight, gods he was so close. Then he heard a soft low American voice in his ear, 'Come for me Ianto, come for Captain Harkness, come NOW'_

_His body jolted hard, hot come spurted over his thighs and belly and Ianto shouted 'Jack' as he awoke. He looked at the come that was already drying on his skin and his sheets. 'God' he muttered to himself, 'What am I, 14?'_

Jack sniggered and licked Ianto's nipple. "was it like this?' he moved his mouth down to kiss the head of Ianto's semi-hard cock, then licked his way back up Ianto's body 'was it like this?' Ianto carded his fingers through Jacks hair

'Mmm' replied Ianto sliding his long fingers over and around Jack's balls and stroking the Captains own erection, 'something like, yeah'

Jack groaned, 'Enough, keep doing that and we'll never leave this bed again'

'Fine by me' said Ianto wriggling into a position that meant their two cocks lined up together. Laughing he wrapped his hand and Jack's around their joint erections and lacing their fingers together began to pump them both to orgasm. Jack groaned, 'God I've missed you so much Ianto I-I..' his speech began to stutter as Ianto jerked them both harder and faster until hot come sprayed over them both. Jack rolled Ianto onto his back and licked him clean, making yum yum noises as he did so; Ianto returned the favour, leaning in for a deep kiss to share their mutual flavour, eventually they parted panting and breathless to smile contentedly at each other

'C'mon Scheherazade, finish your story' With a huge effort of will Jack sat up, dragging Ianto with him and pulled him into a close embrace against the pillows, 'you started to dream about me then what'

'I started to draw you' Ianto laughed, 'God I couldn't stop drawing you. I even went without food for a while so that I could buy charcoal and paper. For a long time I didn't see, couldn't remember your face at all until one day at the club…

_Ianto was on his knees sucking the cock of the businessman who had paid for the last 30 minutes. The client had not made eye contact with Ianto in all that time, nor had he spoken to him once. The man had silently fucked him coming hard and fast then dragged him to the floor, forced him onto his knees and thrust his softening cock into Ianto's mouth. Ianto used his mouth and tongue to coax the man back to hardness and began to suck him off. His client wound his fingers through Ianto's long hair and began to fuck his throat as hard as he had just fucked his ass. Ianto knew the guy was close to coming when his hands tightened on Ianto's head and a low American voice ground out 'Oh yeah. That's good.' For the first time Ianto looked up, expecting to see a tall dark haired man with sparkling blue eyes and an incandescent smile standing above him. The sense of disorientation, which hit him when he made eye contact with a short chubby blonde man made Ianto careless and his teeth grazed the other man's cock. That was the first time one of his ribs was broken._

Ianto gave a small laugh, 'Once I had a name and a face for my dream man, it wasn't too hard to hunt you down, say the name Captain Jack Harkness around Cardiff and you get one of two reactions.' Jack raised a quizzical eyebrow. 'People either say, "oh Torchwood" and point toward the bay..." Ianto trailed off and blushed

'Or..'

Ianto giggled, 'or they say "Oh that American tosser" and point towards to the bay'

Jack pouted and Ianto kissed him.

'I watched you for weeks, every spare hour I had I went down to the Plass hoping to spot you' Ianto continued, 'and I began to remember bits, mainly you and me' Jack smirked, 'but also Tosh, Myfanwy, weevil hunting, flashes of memory.' He looked sombre, 'I remembered Lisa, I remembered what I did, I remembered all of that,' he said softly

Jack sighed, 'Ianto can you ever forgive me?'

'Nothing to forgive' said Ianto calmly, 'I didn't give you a lot of choice. I should have told you about Lisa, I should have told you how I felt about you sooner. I should have done a lot of things differently, especially with you. Thing is, once I saw you again, you were in my head all the time, all those feelings were there and stronger than ever.' He dropped his eyes and tensed, 'Got me into trouble with a few clients'

Ianto had been relating his experiences in a calm, dispassionate voice, soothed by the feel of Jack's fingers gently caressing every inch of him that he could reach. However, as he listened to Ianto placidly speaking of getting into trouble with his clients Jack thought about the broken ribs, the fractured cheek bone and the anal trauma that Owen had reported and his hands became immobile. Ianto paused, looking at Jack with concern,

'Jack?'

Jack turned towards Ianto and rested his face upon Ianto's chest.

'Jack? You're worrying me'

Jack lifted his head and looked into Ianto's face, he looked angry but his eyes were bright with unshed tears,

'That fucking bitch' he snarled, 'I'm going to find her and kill her'

Ianto smiled at him, 'If she hadn't forced me into the Vista Club, you'd never have found me again' he pointed out, 'the occasional violent client was a small price to pay if it meant I ended up here with you'

Jack stroked Ianto's cheek gently

'Yan, you are incredible' he said seriously, 'I don't ever want you to be hurt like that again, I don't ever want you to feel lonely or sad again.'

Ianto smiled, 'offering yourself as my protector, are you Jack?'

Jack took a deep breath, 'Offering myself as your partner if you'll have me, Ianto – Marry me'

'What?'

Jack swung himself so that he was lying on top of Ianto, their faces millimetres apart, 'marry me, please Ianto'

In one of the emotional mood swings Owen had warned about, Ianto's face darkened and he pushed Jack away and struggled to his feet, his face furious, 'Why, so you can feel good about "saving" me from my life of debauchery and sexual slavery? Use me as a constant reminder of just how wonderful the great Captain Jack Harkness is – Aliens defeated, the planet protected and street scum rehabilitated! I don't think so!'

Jack sat up and looked at Ianto in silence.

'What?' shouted Ianto, 'nothing to say, not going to defend yourself Jack?'

Jack looked at him lovingly,

'When was the last time anyone did anything just for you, Ianto? When did anyone touch you just because they loved the feel of you? When was the last time someone took you bed just to give you pleasure?'

Ianto looked at him, all anger evaporated, a solitary tear sliding down his face. Jack patted the mattress, 'come back to bed, Yan.' He whispered, 'let me show you how much I love you and why I want to marry you.

His eyes fixed upon Jack's face Ianto slowly approached the bed and lay down

Jack smiled at him, 'close your eyes' he breathed 'let me take care of you'

Ianto closed his eyes and Jack gently licked his ear, running his tongue along the edge of it, he smirked against Ianto's skin as the young man's breathing became ragged. Jack bit down tenderly on Ianto's ear lobe and the soothed the spot with a kiss. Ianto groaned, Jack moved down to Ianto's throat kissing and nibbling the skin there, he sucked lightly on Ianto's Adam's apple and chuckled into Ianto's mouth as Ianto moaned, 'oh fuck'. Jack kissed his way over Ianto's features, dropping small kisses on his eyelids, his nose, his chin and back to those oh-so-tempting lips.

'Jack' sighed Ianto, 'I'm sorry'

'Sshh'

Jack had kissed his way down to Ianto's chest and was biting his nipples with short sharp nips; he was also brushing his fingers through the silky hair in Ianto's arm pits. Jack could feel Ianto bucking his hips, desperately trying to get some stimulation for his hot, hard cock.

'Patience' murmured Jack. He ran his hands down Ianto's sides, brushing his thumbs over his hips, knowing that Ianto was very sensitive in that spot. Ianto tangled his fingers into Jack's hair and tried to push his head down to his cock,

'Jack, please' he pleaded, his voice trembling.

'Tell me what you need, Ianto, tell me what you want from me'

'I need to come, I want to come inside you, please, Jack, please'

Jack dipped his head and took the very tip of Ianto's erection into his mouth, running his tongue of the weeping slit the swirling around and under the foreskin. He took the entire length into his mouth and sucked hard, laughing as Ianto thrust against him. Releasing him, Jack licked and nibbled Ianto's balls, sucking first one and then the other into his hot, wet mouth

'God, Jack, I'm gonna come soon, please, please'

Jack reached under the pillow and produced a small packet of lube, with swift clever fingers he slathered the slick gel onto Ianto's cock and straddling his hips slowly lowered himself down onto the younger man's throbbing erection.

As Ianto felt himself eased into the tight heat that was Jack he pushed himself up onto his elbows, He and Jack reclined facing each other, Ianto could see his penis thrusting strongly into Jack with each jerk and slow thrust of his hips, it fascinated him, he reached forward and encircled Jack's erection with his hand and began to stroke him, matching their rhythms. Eyes locked on each other they came together, shouting each other's names.

Ianto reached out and gently thumbed the tears from Jack's face, only vaguely aware that Jacks was doing the same for him. They smiled at each other, resting their forehead together.

'First thing tomorrow, we'll go and get your stuff out of storage,' promised Jack, 'I can't wait to see you in a suit again.'

' No' said Ianto flatly.

'No?'

'No, if we're getting married, first thing we need to do is shop for rings'

There was that laugh again.

_Day 3_

Ianto awoke with Jack wrapped around him, his breath gently warming Ianto's neck and his erection pushing into his hip. Ianto squirmed back, to get closer to Jack and felt him smile against his shoulder.

'Jack?'

'Mmm?'

'Nothing, just checking I wasn't dreaming you'

Jack's chuckle reverberated against Ianto's back as he pulled his ear lobe into his mouth and nipped it with his teeth, 'Do your dreams bite?'

In one swift movement Ianto rolled over so that he was pinning Jack to the bed. Jack stared calmly into Ianto's eyes; the pupils were wide with passion, barely a ring of blue surrounding them. Ianto scrabbled for the red silk tie that Jack had tried to stimulate his memory with the previous day. He swiftly wrapped Jacks wrists and secured him to the slats of the headboard.

Jack lay under Ianto, hands tied above his head and a look of complete love and trust on his face, after months of being passive and submissive he understood why Ianto need to be in control now;

'Go on Ianto' he said softly, 'you have the power here, what do you want to do with me?'

Ianto bent down and kissed Jack, urgently, sliding his tongue into Jacks mouth and exploring every element, fluttering over the roof of his mouth, tangling with Jack's own tongue, sucking and biting and drawing Jack's moans into his own mouth.

Ianto bit and sucked on the skin just above Jack's nipple, marking him for his own. He knew that with Jack's accelerated healing the mark would fade quickly but the act of claiming Jack was important to him. Ianto mumbled against Jack's skin 'missed you, missed us' and felt Jack's breathing deepen in response. He slid further down Jacks body peppering small kisses and bites against his skin, making him squirm. Ianto laved his tongue around Jack's navel, dipping it into the hollow and sucking. He could feel Jack's erection, hot and hard pressing insistently into his side and his own cock was so hard it was almost painful. Ianto moved his hand down, brushing teasingly over the length of Jack's cock making his breathing hitch and become ragged and urgent; he ran a thumb over the weeping head and then took the very tip into his mouth relishing the salty taste of Jack's pre-come which was pearling there. He cupped Jacks balls, delighted to remember their silky heaviness and teased the sensitive skin of Jack's perineum with his fingertips. Jack let out a small wail

'Ianto, you're killing me here, please'

Without warning Ianto took Jack's entire length into his mouth and laughed as Jack gave a small squeak of surprise. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked whilst simultaneously inserting his fingers into Jack's ass. He wasn't sure he could last much longer. On impulse he pulled away from Jack, shuffling up to the head of the bed, straddling Jacks chest, he looked at him, Jack's pupils were completely blown and his chest was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. He couldn't believe that this beautiful man was coming undone because of him, Ianto felt a sense of power and worth that he hadn't had for the past 8 months, he leant forward brushing the moist tip of his cock over Jack's lips, Jack lifted his head and sucked Ianto into his mouth.

'Make it wet' gasped Ianto, 'It's all the lube you get'

Ianto nearly lost it as Jack went to work on him licking his cock and soaking it in saliva until it was nearly dripping. He pulled away from Jack, who helpfully lifted his hips and spread his legs wide. Ianto squatted between Jack's legs and very slowly pushed into him. Jack's eyes rolled back into his head and his breathing became even more ragged as Ianto slowly and painstakingly hit his prostate with every slow thrust. Ianto felt the tightness and heat curling around his belly and balls and knew he was close, Jack's was desperately pushing his hips up to meet every movement Ianto made.

'Open your eyes Jack' gasped Ianto, I want you to look at me as you come' and he began to pound hard into Jack. With a scream Ianto came hard into Jack, yelling his name as he did so, almost simultaneously Jack spurted abundantly, his hot seed spattering Ianto. Bonelessly, they collapsed and melted into each other.

'Yan?' Jack was whispering into his ear, 'Please untie me, I want to hold you'

Ianto reached up and pulled Jack free. As Jack lowered his arms Ianto made an effort to rub some of the pain from Jack's shoulders but he found he could hardly move. He lay still wrapped in Jack's warmth and love and began to laugh. Jack kissed his head and smiled into his hair

'Welcome home Ianto'

They lay tangled together for some time until Jack finally whispered tenderly,

'Yan'

'Yes, Jack'

'I really need to pee'

Ianto giggled and swung himself off the bed. He held his hand out to Jack, his eyes warm with invitation

'Pee, then shower?' he suggested.

'Right behind you Mr Jones'

'You'd better be'

It took them a while to get out of the flat, Jack couldn't bear for Ianto to be out of his reach and Ianto was scared that if he took his eyes off of Jack, he would disappear. Eventually the stupidity of their behaviour struck them and, hands tightly entwined they left the building to explore jewellers.

Some 4 hours later, Ianto was sitting in a small coffee shop with a slightly stunned look on his face, gazing at the two small wooden boxes that housed exquisite matching Welsh gold rings.

'What does Anwylaf mean' asked Jack, reading the engraved top of the boxes, the word was engraved on the inside of the rings also.

'Dearest' replied Ianto

'Good' smiled Jack, 'because that's what you are to me'

Ianto smiled, his eyes were prickling and he thought he might cry. From his bleak and unhappy life to being Jack Harkness's chosen partner in less that 48 hours was almost too much. He looked across at Jack, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Jack so happy. Jack's phone trilled, he checked the caller ID, grinned broadly at Ianto and putting the phone onto speaker mode, placed it on the table between them

'Idris Hopper thanks for getting back to me...any luck?'

'Jack, of all the daft things you've had me doing for you this is the daftest, this sort of thing usually takes 15 days to arrange'

'Well yeah, I know that' said Jack waggling his eyebrows at the bemused Ianto, 'but I know what your magic fingers and devious mind can do'

'Let me get this straight,' said Idris, 'you want me to hack into the Registrar database, falsify a notice of civil partnership which is backdated 15 days and then sweet talk one of the registrars into fitting you in at a moments notice'

'Yep'

'Why the rush Jack?' Idris sounded slightly aggrieved

'Don't want him to change his mind' said Jack, reaching over and taking hold of Ianto's hand

Idris sounded alarmed, 'Is he likely to? God, you won't want to come back to me on the re-bound would you Jack? Only I'm seeing someone and he's really nice and...'

Ianto frowned, who was this guy and what had he been to Jack?

'Nope' Jack reassured them both, 'I'm strictly a one man guy from now on. C'mon Idris, I promise I'll owe you big time if you can pull this off, I know can you do it'

Idris laughed, 'It's done Jack – one of the registrars has a wedding up at the Castle at 3.30 today. If you and er …

'Ianto'

'Ianto, right, can be there for 4 pm with two witnesses she'll do it for you'

Jack looked at Ianto pleadingly and muted the phone 'I know this seems a bit fast' he said, 'but I want the rest of our lives to start as soon as possible'

Ianto smiled, 'me too'

Jack put the phone back on speaker

'Ok Idris, you're on! Wanna come be a witness?'

'Too right' said Idris, 'can't wait to meet the man who has finally landed Jack Harkness – he must be something really special'

Jack looked across the table into Ianto's shining eyes, 'Idris Hopper – you have no idea how special this man is' he said.

It was late when Jack and Ianto fell through the door of the honeymoon suite of the St David's Hotel, giggling helplessly. They had shocked an entire lift full of Rotarians by their inability to keep their hands off of each other and, once in the corridor, had frightened a nice German couple who had come to Cardiff to visit the Castle. They had consumed vast quantities of champagne with Idris and the elderly lady from the gift shop who they had talked into being their second witness

'I think Bronwyn was quite taken with Idris' sniggered Ianto

'She could do worse' gasped Jack, trying to catch his breath 'I bet Idris could put some life in that tired perm of hers'

Ianto pouted 'You gonna talk about your old conquests all night or you gonna take me to that huge bed and shag me until I can't remember who I am, which to be honest wouldn't be too hard after all that champagne'

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms, swung him around and kissed him hard, 'You are Ianto Jones' he told him, 'You are gorgeous and you're mine and if you have forgotten that then I'll just have to prove it to you all over again'

Suddenly serious, Ianto pulled away from Jack and threaded their fingers together so that their rings lay side by side, with his free hand he reached out and gently traced the outlines of Jack's face. Jack closed his eyes and leant into Ianto's touch. Slowly, tenderly they moved together and kissed. Ianto felt Jack's lips move against his own

'What was that Jack?' asked Ianto, 'what did you say?'

'Happy' whispered Jack

_Day 4_

Tosh hoped Gwen would soon be back with lunch. Without Ianto, mealtimes had become much less regular at Torchwood and usually there had to be a big debate about who's turn it was before any of them would do a food run. Todays had gone on until nearly 3 pm until Gwen finally capitulated and huffed out to get pizza. She looked up as the door of the Hub rolled open.

'Jack!'

'Hi kids, ya miss me?'

Owen appeared from the autopsy bay. His eyes asking questions, 'Everything alright, Captain?'

Jack smiled radiantly, 'yeah, sorry it took a bit longer than I anticipated but it's all good. I have bought someone to see you'

Tosh and Owen turned to the doorway where Ianto stood shyly.

'Ianto!' Tosh rushed across the Hub and pulled Ianto into a massive hug, 'I've missed you. How are you?'

'I'm good now, thanks Tosh. Things were a but rough for a while but I'm more than OK now'

'But, Jack gave you retcon after...after...'

Ianto smiled at her, 'After Lisa, it's OK Tosh you can say her name. The retcon didn't take too well, Jack has been helping me make sense of stuff'

Owen looked at Jack, 'so, is teaboy back with us?' he asked.

Jack smiled, 'My partner, Mr Jones will be resuming his previous duties effective immediately'

Owen frowned 'Your partner?'

Jack slipped his arm round Ianto's waist keeping the blushing young man close to him as he lifted their hands and let the lights of the Hub gleam on their matching rings

Owen rolled his eyes but Tosh let out a delighted squeak and threw her arms around both of them.

'But how?' she asked, as she disentangled herself from the hug 'don't these things take at least two weeks to arrange?'

Ianto smiled, 'Jack has a "friend" at the council. I think he was so relieved that I was willing to take Jack off his hands so he sorted it all out for us'

'Well, I think it's brilliant!' smiled Tosh

'Yeah, well done teaboy,' said Owen, 'these past few months life with the Captain has been hell. The archives are in a right state, Myfanwy's been moody and the coffee's been crap too!'

Ianto smiled 'I missed you too Owen'

'Bloody hell,' Gwen Cooper's voice echoed round the hub as she barrelled in though the cogwheel door, 'It's pissing down out there' he voiced died away as, hand in hand, Jack and Ianto turned to face her

'Liz Thomas,' said Ianto, 'Long time no see'

'I knew it, I fucking knew it!'

Ianto had never seen Jack so consumed with rage, not even when he discovered Lisa hidden in the basement. He was prowling around the conference room as if he would combust if he stayed still.

After Ianto had identified Gwen as the Liz Thomas who had manipulated him into a life of degradation and violence, Jack had bundled Gwen into a cell in the vaults at gun point. Tosh and Owen had been too stunned to make any attempt to intervene. The depleted team were now seated at the table watching Jack have a complete meltdown.

'Jack' Ianto's voice was quiet, hardly more than a whisper but it was effective. Jack calmed slightly, sat down next to him. He put his head in his hands.

'Jack, talk to us, we don't understand' said Tosh, 'What did Gwen do to Ianto? Who is Liz Thomas'

'I think I know' said Owen quietly, he looked across at Ianto, 'I ran the blood tests and analyzed the scan data that Jack took on the night he found you, I can guess what sort of life she gave you after the retcon mate, I'm sorry. I also know that Thomas was her mother's maiden name and Elizabeth is her middle name'

Ianto looked down at the table top embarrassed and upset, he was shaking. Jack slid his hand into Ianto's and threaded their fingers together.

'The day after I'd retconned him, Gwen propositioned me in my office, she made it pretty clear that with Ianto out of the way she thought I'd just move on to her. Jack laughed bitterly, 'guess she didn't have much of an opinion of me. She put Ianto into a life that kept him more or less off of our radar and would virtually guarantee an early death'

'How so?' asked Tosh

'Sold him to a Madam' said Jack levelly, 'She got £50,000 for him but she let Ianto think she had paid more than that to the House as a favour to him and made him pay her back at a rate that left him with borderline malnutrition and living in a complete shit hole!'

'I can't believe it' ground out Owen, 'I mean, I know she was jealous of the teaboy but to do this...this is a whole different level of obsessional hatred'

Tosh, however, was looking thoughtful, 'Gwen put a hefty deposit down on one of those big new apartments on the bay' she said, 'I wondered at the time how she had managed to afford it.'

Owen looked at Jack, 'what the fuck do we do with her? We can't retcon her – she's broken that before.'

Jack shrugged, 'Don't know' he said, 'we can't keep her here, I won't ignore what she's done and we definitely cannot trust her'

'UNIT?' suggested Tosh

Jack looked at Ianto, he was hunched over, refusing to make eye contact and tears were silently falling down his cheeks.

'Enough' said Jack, 'Tosh, Owen – go home. I'll call Rhys and tell him that Gwen's on an undercover assignment and will be dark for the couple of days. It will give us time to think.'

'Jack'

'Captain'

'Just go!' yelled Jack

As she was leaving, Tosh looked back and saw Jack kneeling on the floor holding Ianto in his arms and stroking his hair.

'What do you want me to do with her, Ianto?'

'I don't know, Jack. I would like to know why she did this to me.'

'Do you want to talk to her now?'

Ianto stood up, wearily 'Yeah, let's get this over with'

'I'll come with you, Yan'

Ianto looked at Jack and smiled, 'I'll be OK, Jack' he said, 'She can't hurt me now – I've got you, I've won, I'll never lose again.'

Jack looked at the truly amazing young man who had his heart and felt a surge of pride, 'let me rephrase that then,' he said, 'please can I come with you?'

The look on Ianto's face told Jack that he'd said the right thing, 'I like to have you with me, thanks Jack'

Gwen Cooper was standing in the middle of the cell staring upon at the CCTV camera, her gaze shifted to the Plexiglas wall as Ianto walked up alone. They stood silently for a while, then Ianto broke the impasse,

'Why?'

'Because you were a fuck up and you were in my way! Because I wanted Jack and I saw how he looked at you. For all his flirting, he wouldn't have looked twice at me whilst you were around. I had thought of "accidentally" shooting you when we were out in the field or putting you in a position where you'd get killed, oh I would have been so heartbroken and he would have comforted me – poor Gwen, crushed by the loss of her team mate and friend, blaming herself - but he kept you in the hub most of the time. When Jack threatened to shoot you if you wouldn't execute Lisa, I prayed that he would.'

Ianto looked at her calmly, ' so when Jack retconned me...?'

'Oh that was like all my Christmases coming at once, poor Jack, so devastated by your betrayal, so full of pain but still, still, loving you, asking me to sort out your post retcon life. I was so happy to take that burden from him, so pleased to help him out. I knew about the flat I put you in because a drug addict acquaintance of mine had just OD'd in it; didn't take two minutes to dump you there and then turn up as kindly Liz Thomas to reinforce the retcon suggestions. I knew about the club, of course, I'd seen Jack go there from time to time. I told Lydia it was Torchwood business; that Jack had requested her help but she was to say nothing to you. Lydia insisted on making it a business transaction so the fifty grand was an unexpected bonus and screwing you out of your pitiful earnings was the cherry on the cake'

Off to one side, out of Gwen's sight Jack was looking furious. Ianto remained impassive.

'Why did you leave me my suit?'

Gwen laughed, 'It was so pathetic watching you try to hold on to your dignity and self respect; god I used to laugh to think about you spending your days being fucked and used for money. I left you the suit so you'd have a constant reminder of how much better you had been once, how far you'd fallen, what you'd lost'

'You're being very frank' Jack moved into view and out his arm around Ianto, who immediately leant into him and rested his head on his shoulder with a small smile of triumph at Gwen.

Gwen's face immediately relaxed into a conciliatory smile,

'Jack' she said, 'Have you come to let me out? I don't know what lies Ianto has been feeding you but I'm not the bad guy here. I set Ianto up with a nice life but... I dunno, maybe he's just a slut. He chose that life, you shouldn't be wasting your time with him.'

'Gwen I was standing right over there when you were talking to Ianto just now; and I really don't appreciate you calling my bond partner a slut'

Gwen's face fell, ' Bond partner?'

Jack smirked, 'got married up at the castle yesterday, included the Boeshane bonding ceremony in the vows' he held up his hand so that she could see his ring

Ianto matched his grin, 'Look, I've got one too'

Gwen shook her head, 'Doesn't matter' she said confidently, 'You'll get tired of him soon enough and realise you should be with me' her glance rested contemptuously on Ianto, 'enjoy him while you think you have him,' she snarled, ' it won't be for long and I promise you all the time he's with you, he'll be thinking about me'

Ianto met Gwen's gaze calmly, 'oh I don't think so' he said as he took Jack's hand and rubbed it suggestively over his crotch, 'I have what Jack likes'

Jack smiled, 'he really does, you know'

Gwen snorted, 'You can't keep me here forever, and the moment you let me out I'll have you Jack, you're mine'

Jack looked shocked, 'you're mad' he said slowly.

'Erm Jack,' queried Ianto, 'Have we checked for, you know, alien infestation?'

Jack levelled his wrist strap at Gwen, 'Nope she's clean,' he reported just plain ol' home grown crazy!'

Ianto looked at Gwen, despite the cocky demeanour he had put on in front of her he felt sad and sick at what she had done to him. Her obsession with Jack had forced him into a life in which it was only a matter of time before one of the members of the club that he serviced abused him so severely that he died, hell, he'd come close to that on the night Jack found him. Suddenly Ianto just felt tired of it all, he leaned against Jack,

'Can we just go, please?'

'Jack pressed a kiss into Ianto hair, 'of course. It's getting late, what do you want to do…dinner...a movie?'

'Let's just get some takeaway and go home, Jack'

'That sound's like a plan. C'mon Cariad'

Gwen scowled at the endearment

Ianto looked at the woman, who had tried to ruin his life and somehow managed to dredge up a smile,

'Bye Gwen'

It was 4 a.m. and Jack was watching Ianto sleep. Having the young man back by his side was so much like the dreams he'd had for the past eight months, Jack had to keep one hand on Ianto's warm skin to reassure himself he wasn't imagining the whole thing. His new ring rested warm and heavy on his finger and soothed and comforted him. Jack sighed, he couldn't stay, he had work to do. Carefully he slid out of the bed; he ghosted a gentle kiss on Ianto's bare shoulder, then quietly began to dress. Ianto stirred,

'Jack?'

'Hush cariad, go back to sleep, I have to go out'

Ianto sat up, 'You're going to the Hub aren't you? You've decided what to do with Gwen?'

Jack couldn't meet his eye

'Jack, I don't care what you do to her; she tried to kill me and damn near succeeded. I want her out of our lives forever. I don't want you to be eaten up with this. Whatever you do to her is OK with me but I want to be there when you do it.'

Jack shook his head

'New start, you said' continued Ianto, 'no hiding, no more secrets – was that a lie?'

Jack went over and knelt next to the bed, 'Jones Ianto Jones' he sighed, 'You are not going to let me do this on my own are you?

'It's together Sir, or not at all'

Jack leant in and kissed him, 'Do you have any idea how brilliant you are and how much I love you?'

Ianto looked smug, 'I have an inkling. Shall we go?'

Gwen looked up as she heard the door to the vaults opening,

'Jack' she exclaimed with pleasure, 'I knew that little slut couldn't keep your interest for long' she loosened a couple of the buttons of her blouse and walked up to stand close to the plexiglass wall.

Jack didn't respond but kept his blue eyes fixed on her as he used his wrist strap to unlock her cell. He moved forwards and pulled Gwen into his arms. She laughed madly,

'Mine' she said triumphantly.

Jack leant in close and whispered into her ear. 'I thought you were a friend, I trusted you, even loved you a little. But I will never forgive you for what you did to Ianto. You will never understand how much I love him because you will never inspire that level of adoration – you are too selfish and self-centred to realise that to be loved you must also give love'

Gwen tried to pull away from Jack but he held her tight, as she began to struggle she felt a sharp injection into the back of her neck.

'What have you done to me?' she shrieked

Jack smirked, 'I think you are already familiar with the Kagawa virus' he said, 'sets up a feedback loop in your mind locking you in forever, aware of what's going on around you and what's happening to you but unable to respond in any way.'

Gwen tried to speak but her mouth wouldn't form any words, eventually she ground out, 'Rhys?'

Jack laughed, 'I've already told Rhys that you died on a mission and that we had to cremate your body because of the alien infestation. I even retconned him so that he thinks you were in the process of breaking up so he won't be too upset. He'll move on and be happy, no point in letting him find out what a psychotic bitch he was living with'

'f-f-find me'

'Doubt it' said Jack, 'I've arranged for you to be transferred to a UNIT holding facility and I hope you spend the rest of your life being brutally fucked by every guard in the place.'

Gwen made one finally effort, 'Ianto won't forgive you'

Jack stood to one side, Ianto stood in the corridor behind him.

'Think you find I will' Ianto smiled, moving into the cell to stand next to Jack, 'I did some research on the Kagawa virus, turns out that with some minor tweaking the virus can mutate so that the last thing you see forms the basis of the feedback loop.' Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and held him close, 'think about this' he said as he and Ianto melted into a passionate kiss.

Gwen screamed in her mind as the scene replayed endlessly in her head. She barely even registered the UNIT personnel loading her onto a trolley and removing her from the Hub.

Jack and Ianto didn't even notice she was gone.


End file.
